Better Than Lunch
by QueenOfTheDreamers87
Summary: It starts with filthy notes passed in lessons. It ends with something just a bit dark and very physical in a deserted classroom. And though lunch is skipped, both parties are more than satisfied. Tomione one-shot.


**Author's Note: This is written for the Tomione Smut-Fest 2019 (From the Tomione Trash group on Facebook). Please enjoy!**

Hermione stared at her History of Magic textbook and felt a tingle come over her entire body. She cleared her throat and reached into her leather folder, pulling out a sheet of parchment. Tom eyed her curiously as Professor Binns droned on about goblins from the front of the classroom. Hermione smirked at him and let out a steady sigh. She gave him a passing glance and quite meaningfully dipped her quill into ink. She wrote at the top of her parchment,

_I am craving your come. I need it immediately after this lesson is over. No need for lunch today._

She slid the parchment to Tom and watched him read it. His cheeks went pink, and he shut his eyes. He licked his lips and picked up his own black quill with quivering fingers. He dipped it into his own inkwell and wrote something below Hermione's note. He slid the parchment back, and Hermione read,

_I'm going to lick your __cunny_ _until you come so hard you scream and everyone in the corridor hears you._

Hermione's mouth fell open. She gulped and whispered softly, "Oh."

Tom snatched back the parchment and scribbled something again. He slid the parchment back, and Hermione's eyes scanned over his neat writing.

_I'm going to shove my cock between your lips and fuck your mouth until your drool is running over your lips. You'll be tied to a chair and you won't be able to move. You'll beg me to slow down, but I won't. You'll taste it._

Hermione was panting now where she sat. She crumpled up the parchment and aimed her wand at it, Vanishing the evidence into thin air. They could be expelled for writing things like that, she thought. She wrenched her eyes shut and gripped the side of the table. Then she felt it. She felt Tom's hand on her knee beneath the desk, and she just tried to breathe. He was stroking at her leg, his fingers trailing up the inside of her thigh, and Hermione was so wet then that her breath caught in her throat. She whispered frantically,

"Not yet."

"Yes, yet." Tom murmured back. He leaned towards Hermione and put his lips beside her ear. "I'm going to make you come. I'm going to come for you. Just as soon as Professor Binns has finished telling us about goblins."

"Oh." Hermione's breath shook like mad. She was white-knuckled on the side of the table and she was dizzy all of a sudden. She struggled to listen to Professor Binns drone on and on about goblins.

"So they went into banking," Professor Binns was saying, "and thus they felt they had some measure of equity with wizards and witches. At the very least, they now possessed power over the macro-economy of the wizarding world, which gave them leverage during times of conflict or unrest."

Normally, Hermione was very interested in Magical history. But today she could hardly sit still as Professor Binns slogged through a lecture on goblins. She stared at Tom, who gazed resolutely ahead. Hermione thought of his notes. He was going to tie her up. He was going to fuck her mouth. He was going to use his own mouth on her. He was going to make her come, and he was going to come for her.

She couldn't breathe, all of a sudden. She was overwhelmed. She shoved her chair backward and mumbled desperately,

"Excuse me, Professor."

Professor Binns didn't even acknowledge Hermione as she grabbed her rucksack and gathered up her books and quill and ink, shoving everything into her bag and slinging it over one shoulder. She practically stormed out of the classroom, letting the door slam shut behind her. She stalked quickly down the corridor, going to her left and passing four doors. She reached the fifth door and used one hand to push it open. This was the deserted classroom where she and Tom had met up more than once. He'd know she was here, she thought. He'd know she was in here, and he'd come when lessons had finished.

She paced and tossed her bag down onto the ground, chewing a fingernail as she aimed her wand at the lanterns on the walls and lit them. She waited for about three minutes, and then she heard the classroom door creak open. Tom came walking calmly inside, and she heard a _click_ as he locked the door behind him. She heard him mutter a few spells to ward the room up, and then he came stalking towards Hermione with narrowed eyes.

"Couldn't make it to the end of the lesson, could you? He was almost finished."

"You got me rather worked up," Hermione huffed. "Writing things like that."

"It was your idea to pass notes," Tom pointed out, tipping his head. He reached to hold Hermione's face in his hands, pressing his wand lengthwise against her cheek and then bending to press his lips hard against hers. He pushed her towards one of the chairs near a desk in the deserted classroom and murmured onto her mouth,

"I want to come for you. I want you to come for me."

"Yes," Hermione said breathlessly. She stumbled backwards and found herself landing in a chair. Tom came around behind her then and wrenched her two hands together, touching her wrists to one another and touching his wand to them.

"_Incarcerous__._"

Hermione gasped as she felt thin rope bindings lash around her wrists and cinch up. She tipped her head back, completely on fire for him. She was burning alive, squirming in the chair as she leaked fluid down the inside of her thigh. Her nipples peaked firmly beneath her uniform, confined by a cotton bra that scratched at her breasts just now. She wriggled where she had been bound, and she mumbled helplessly,

"Tom… I need…"

"You need _me_," he said confidently. He moved fluidly back around the front of the chair and reached under Hermione's uniform skirt. He helped her squirm out of her black knickers, urging the lace garment down over her hips and thighs and taking his time dragging them over her knees. He slid them over her socks and shoes and then balled them up, staring at them for a moment and breathing in as he shut his eyes. He raised his gaze to Hermione as he set the knickers aside, and he pushed her skirt up. He pushed her thighs apart and said softly,

"You taste like coins in milk. Did you know that?"

"No." Hermione giggled. "Is it as bad as that?"

"It's strange, but it's delicious," Tom assured her. "I don't think there's anything more in all the world than I like more than the taste of your womanhood, Hermione. Mmph."

He knelt further down then and leaned forward, and Hermione cried out as his tongue crept up the inside of her thigh. He lapped at the fluids that had leaked out of her body already, and his fingers tightened on the outsides of her hips. He nibbled at the flesh inside her leg, and then his tongue reached the spot between her legs. He began to lathe his tongue in long, fluid strokes from the bottom, near her arse, all the way up to her clit. Over and over he repeated this motion. Long, flat strokes that dragged along her lips and entrance, making Hermione moan and writhe against the bindings on her wrists. She wanted to hold his hair, she thought. She wanted to kiss him. She wanted so much right now, but this felt so good. This felt _so good_.

He plunged his tongue into Hermione's body and hooked it, then suckled along her clit and toyed with it inside her mouth. He played with her lips between his teeth, just hard enough to make Hermione cry out and arch her back. Then Hermione growled through clenched teeth and felt her face go very hot. Once again, Tom dragged his tongue in long, low drags from bottom to top and sucked on her clit over and over again. Suddenly, Hermione thought that she couldn't take it. He must've known, too, because his fingers sank into her hips and he raised his mouth off of her clit just enough to hum onto her body,

"Come for me. Do it. Come for me."

Then he licked hard at her entrance and massaged her clit with his lips, and Hermione lost herself. It was exhilarating, this feeling of surrendering herself entirely to her pleasure. She was shaking, her legs like jelly as she whimpered and moaned. Her body clamped around Tom's mouth. Her skin flushed hot, and her ears rang, and she saw spots. It was so intensely good for so long that by the time she started to come down from her high, Tom was already standing and pulling his robes aside. He unbuttoned his uniform trousers and began pulling his rigid cock out from within.

Hermione just stared for a long moment. She panted, still on a high from her climax. He was long, and thick, and she couldn't help but crave him. His veins showed along his shaft, and he was visibly twitching. She blinked a few times and realised just what this was going to mean. With her hands free, she'd have control over depth and speed. But with her hands tied, she was utterly helpless. Tom touched the tip of his cock to Hermione's bottom lip and whispered,

"You're going to take all of it, aren't you?"

"Yes," Hermione whispered. "Yes, I am."

"Take my cock," Tom said quietly. He pushed in then, and Hermione moaned a little as she suckled him into her mouth. Tom withdrew, then slid in again. He pushed in again, harder and farther this time, and Hermione gagged a little as the tip touched her throat. She sputtered, and Tom demanded,

"Shall I stop?"

Hermione shook her head adamantly. She didn't want him to stop. She wanted him to keep going, to keep fucking her mouth, just like he'd written on the note in lessons. She wanted him to take her like this. She wanted him to claim her like this. He pulled back out and pushed in, and Hermione gulped him down as carefully as she could. She made swallowing motions with her throat to try to avoid gagging, and it did help.

But then he was holding her head, and his fingers snared into her hair, and he was suddenly _fucking_ her. He was suddenly pounding his cock into her throat. Out and in, out and in, out and in. Deeper and deeper, faster, ever more vigorous. His rhythm was perfect, like a dancer moving elegantly. Suddenly he plunged so deeply into Hermione's throat that she was sure she'd be sick, but her throat stretched and miraculously accommodated him. She gulped him down, her eyes searing and then watering. She felt drool leaking out the sides of her mouth, and when she stared up at Tom, his dark eyes were glazed and his mouth had dropped open.

"Beautiful," he whispered. "You are beautiful. Did you know?"

She shook her head helplessly. Tom thrust his cock into her throat a few more times and then muttered,

"It tastes awful. You've tried not to complain before, but I know you hate it. I'll come on your face instead."

"Mmph!" Hermione protested, wanting for some reason to give him what he really wanted. But he yanked his cock out of her mouth and stroked quickly at it with a slick fist, pumping at his tip and aiming himself at Hermione's cheekbone. He mumbled in a blur,

"Shut your eyes."

Hermione did as he said, and then she felt a warm puddle form on her cheek and leak down onto her chin. More spurts came, one hitting her forehead and another landing on her nose. She was covered in it, she thought. She was covered in his come. She liked it, too. She liked the feeling of the hot liquid all over her. She liked the feeling of his climax covering her skin.

She sat there for a long moment as she listened to Tom panting, and then she heard the little rustle of him tucking his cock away. Then she heard his voice say shakily,

"_Tergeo__. __Scourgify__._"

Hermione felt her face cleaned, and she blinked a few times as she stared at him. He walked behind her and nonverbally freed her from her bindings with an _Emancipare_ spell, and Hermione rolled out her aching wrists. She slowly rose from the chair and picked up her knickers off the floor. She reached for her wand after she hauled on her knickers, and she picked up her rucksack off the floor. She cleared her throat and said to Tom,

"Sorry I started this whole thing by passing notes."

"I'm not sorry," Tom said, quirking up an eyebrow. "Not sorry at all. Better this than lunch."

Hermione met his eyes and sighed. She had never expected to _like_ him this deeply. But she did. She dragged her teeth over her lip and said softly,

"Right, well. See you later, then."

He walked up to her and cupped her jaw, touching his lips to her forehead and saying quietly, "Later, Granger."

He turned and walked away quickly, leaving Hermione alone in the deserted classroom, trembling and satisfied.

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading and reviewing!**


End file.
